Hawk, Shark, Wolf
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: A new war is begining and Ms technology has been obliterated. the boys must fight for peace but to do so they need a little help from the past. R&R and I shall post more


Note: There is a part before this, but I didn't like it much. Shortly, the G-boys are visited by a dude in their dreams. The dude sends unto them a special forces team of 3 women, American women. It'll be fun! Hehehe

Disclaimer: Hawk, Shark, and Wolf are MINE! You may asked to barrow though…

Hawk, Shark, Wolf part2

By: Princess Raye Fire

%%%%%Last Time%%%%%%

"Farewell."

All the Gundam Boys jolted out of bed.

%%%%%This Time%%%%%%

When Duo awoke he noticed a figure on his bed. And being the Curious one He poked it.

"Leave mea lone." Said a sleepy female voice.

"Come on! Rise and Shine!" He moved the covers to see a girl in black shorts and red sports bra.

"No Ashee leave me alone."

"My name is Duo, not Ashee."

"Damn. This is what I get? Lord knows who in my Bed."

"This is my Bed. No technically its Quatre's."

"Oh this is getting even better. Is he in here, too?"

"Um. I hope not! He's kinda has a boyfriend?!?"

"Super. I've been in weirder."

"Let's go to the living room. We need to figure out what is going on." 

%%%%%%%%%%

Heero awoke to see a figure huddled under his sheets. He wanted to know who to kill so he lifted the sheets to get a better look. Only to get a fist in his eye. With the other eye he saw a streak of blue and white leap from his bed and land in a fighting stance.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my bed?" A gruff female voice asked. 

"This is my bed and I'll ask the questions. Let's go down to the living room." He pulled out a gun and kept it in a tight grip.

%%%%%%%%%%

Wufei awoke to fell a figure get up from his bed and begin to walk. The figure made a sleepy line to his closet and opened the door. It kept walking until he heard a thump and a line of quiet cursing.

The figure walked out of his closet and he noticed it was wearing red shorts and awful neon green shirt. "What a rotten place to put a closet. I could a sworn that was a bathroom last night. Some thing is going on. If this is another practical joke Ally's gonna get it!"

He jumped out of bed. Then pulled out his sword on the girl. She immediately, seeing she couldn't fight him, she raised her hands in surrender.

%%%%%%%%%%

When Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and the girl walked in to the living room they saw Duo and a girl in red shorts and a green shirt lying on separate couches. Duo was watching a girl in red and black doing vertical push-ups. While Wufei was sitting in a back less chair with his sword in his hand watching the girl in red and green.

"Okay." the girl in red and black jumped down on to her feet. "Now that Lee's here we'll tell you who we are."

"Good."

"But only if you tell us who you are first."

"Fine. I'm Quatre. This is Trowa, Wufei is the one with the sword, Duo is the one with the braid, and Heero is the one with a gun."

"Thank you. I'm Allison Windsong." Said the black haired girl with dark green and brown-specked eyes in black and red with a mock bow.

"I'm Liane Ripetide. " Said the short blue eyed blonde in blue and white.

"I'm Ashley Earthfire." Said a copper haired girl with green eyes in green and red

"Who would give the name Earthfire, Ripetide, or Windsong to their daughter?"

"They are our codenames. We don't remember our real names. We also have call-signs."

"WHAT?"

"Wufei, she's talking about a call-name. You know how were called any of 01 through 05 over the comms." Quatre turned toward the girls. "So what are these call-signs."

"We can't tell you."

"What?"

"She's right. We don't know who might be listening. Liane?"

"On it." The small blonde raised the sleeves of her shirt to reveal a gold bracket with a red, a blue, a green, and a black jewel. She pressed the black one. "No eyes. But there's one ear." She pointed over her shoulder and the other girls looked closer.

"All right." Allison pulled out a patch and thick leather gauntlet. All the girls raised their heads and whistled. In came a horde of dogs and two hawks. One hawk landed on Allison's shoulder the other on her glove and a Boxer, and a Black Cat approached. A Doberman, one of the Golden Retrievers and a rat like dog approached Liane. Two Wolfs and a Golden Retriever came to Ashley's call.

"See this is my name." Said Allison was pointing to one of her hawks.

"This is mine." Said Liane as she came out of another room holding a small, ugly, Cookie-Cutter Shark.

"And mine." Said Ashley pointing to her wolves.


End file.
